Lost and Found
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: John Morrison meets a fan who is lost backstage. They immediately hit it off. John even risks his job just to see her smile. Back at the hotel room, John lets her see the vulnerable man beneath the rough exterior. John Morrison/OC


**So, I don't even know who's in this yet. I'm just really pissed off cuz my mom thinks wrestling and writing fanfiction is messing with my grades so I need to write this. She wants me to stop watching wrestling and to stop writing fanfiction.**

**---**

"Tally, you're getting a D in Geometry," Tally's mother yelled at her.

Tally listened silently into the phone and thought to herself "Honors Accelerated Geometry".

"Where are you," her mom asked.

"Jessica's, I've told you that like eight times."

"Well, come home you need to do your homework."

"Mom, Jessica, Nicole, and I have tickets for SmackDown tonight, you know that."

"You'll just have to cancel."

"Whatever Mom."

Tally slid closed her phone, ending the call.

"Come on," Tally said, standing up, "I feel like getting there early."

Tally, Nicole, and Jessica drove to the stadium. Jess turned on the radio and Tally released her pent up emotions, screaming along to the angry rock music.

"I wanna get in trouble, I WANNA START A FIGHT!!!"

Jess pulled into a parking spot, shutting off the car. Tally, Nicole, and Jess climbed out of the car and strutted arm in arm into the building, giggling and holding each other up.

They stopped as they entered the arena.

"Hey, Tally? I think we're the first ones here."

Tally looked around at the virtually empty stadium and then down at her watch.

"Yea, we might be a couple hours early," Tally said, sheepishly.

"Ya think?"

"I'm sorry guys. I just…you know how my mom gets. This relaxes me."

"Come on," Nicole said, taking her hand, "let's see if we can get some backstage passes."

They approached a big, brooding security guard.

"Hey sexy," Nicole said, running her finger down his chest.

He just stared down at her hand, saying nothing.

She pouted, but turned to walk past him. He grasped her arms picking her up and setting her back down in front of him.

"Hey," she started to protest.

"Nicole," Tally groaned, "let's just go sit some where."

"No," Jessica said, "you're never gonna enjoy this if you're still pissed off about your mom. We'll find something to do."

They stalked away from the security guard and headed to the vendors, who were getting set up. They looked around, but Tally got bored quickly.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find a bathroom," Tally said, breaking off from her friends.

"Do you want us to come with," Jess asked.

"No, it's fine. You guys keep looking."

Tally wandered around aimlessly, not that determined to find a restroom. She checked the time on her phone and realized she should get back to her friends. But looking around she only saw equipment boxes.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

She backtracked and pushed through a door, unsure if she had come through it.

"Ahh," Tally screamed, coming face to face with a naked man.

"What the hell," he yelped, pulling a towel over his body.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Tally said, spinning around and putting her hand over her eyes.

"It's fine."

Tally heard rustling as he put on his clothes.

"You can turn around now," he said, and Tally could swear she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," he laughed.

Tally turned around slowly and froze, getting her first real look at the man she had walked in on.

"Ahh, I'm sorry," Tally stumbled out, "I was, ummm, looking for the bathroom and I got lost." Tally was completely distracted by his well defined abs and smooth, tan skin.

"Here, I'll show you," he said, laughing.

Tally sputtered, "I already found it, I just…don't know how to get back."

"Come on, I'd be glad to escort you," he said, ushering her out the door.

"Shouldn't you put a shirt on," Tally managed to squeak out.

He just laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I mean you're…"

"John Hennigan, also known as John Morrison, previously known as Johnny Nitro."

"Yea," Tally mumbled.

"Tell you what," John said offering his hand, "I'm John. I make my living as a wrestler and I'd like you to be yourself cuz I think I'm just as lost backstage as you."

Tally took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Tally. I happen to be a huge fan of wrestling."

They spent the next twenty minutes wandering around backstage, talking about anything and everything. Finally they found their way back to the fan entrance.

"Hey, so, ahh, how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen," Tally said shyly.

"Sweet," John said, before grabbing her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Tally instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her to him and slipped his tongue past her lips. They broke apart lightly, staying close.

John rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he breathed heavily, "was that too fast?"

"No, its fine," she said, looking up and smiling at him.

"I have to go warm up, but can I see you again?"

"Yea, I'm staying for the show…"

"Tell you what, why don't I set you up ringside so you can cheer me on during my match tonight?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, who are you here with? I'll get them seats too."

"Just two of my friends."

John called over a security guard and told him to set Tally up ringside.

"I have to go warm-up," John said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

---

Tally stood ringside cheering along with her friends. They had questioned her about the seats, but she had just smiled wickedly. Miz was already in the ring when the lights dimmed slightly as John's intro music came over the speakers.

Tally squealed with her friends, jumping up and down. He entered at the top of the ramp with the wind blowing though his hair. He strutted down the ramp, completely ignoring the hands around him, just like he always did.

However, he circled the ring and stopped in front of Tally. He smiled at her, pulling off his coat.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Can you hold this for me?"

Tally nodded her head. "Yea," she said, biting her lip.

He passed her coat, slipping his sunglasses onto the top of her head, and snuck a quick kiss before climbing into the ring.

"Oh my god," her friends started squealing.

"What was that," Nicole asked.

"Was that where you were," Jess followed with.

Tally quickly explained, "I got lost and he helped me out."

Tally, Jessica, and Nicole screamed their heads off during the match. Booing when the Miz went for the pin and cheering when the Shaman of Sexy kicked out of it. Finally, John held Mike for the three count, winning the match.

He rolled out of the ring, walking up to Tally.

"Come on," he said holding his arms out.

She offered him the coat and sunglasses, but he just shook his head.

"What," she asked confused.

"I'm claiming my prize."

"Do you guys mind," she asked turning to her friends.

They both shook their heads and Jess whispered to her, "I'm gonna assume you're finding a different ride home."

Tally stared at Jess, who winked.

She turned back to John who swept her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her up the ramp.

"Can't you get in trouble for this," Tally asked, leaning into his ear to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"Probably," he said, looking down at her, "but it's worth it."

---

Tally and John sat backstage talking and laughing for the rest of the show.

"Okay," Tally said wiping tears that had sprung from her eyes from laughing really hard, "so, I gotta know. How come no one has come and yelled at you for the stunt you pulled."

John looked at her keeping a straight face, "I have a clause in my contract that says if I do something stupid out there or mess up, they aren't allowed to yell at me until the next day."

Tally stared in disbelief, "you worked in a clause saying when they can yell at you?"

"Don't look so shocked," John said laughing, "loads of guys have it. When you're already beating yourself up it doesn't help that other people are yelling at you too."

"You're beating yourself up about what you did," Candy asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"No," John said, tilting her chin up, "in this case, I'd just like to enjoy your company without being emasculated by my bosses and it was worth it to see your smile again."

John kissed her lightly on the lips. It deepened and he pulled her to him, their tongues intertwining. Tally's body pressed against him, his hands roving her body.

They pulled apart and Tally could swear John was blushing when he asked her, "Do you wanna, ahh, go somewhere?"

Tally bit her bottom lip, and John groaned inwardly.

"Sure."

John stood up and then grabbed Tally' hand helping her to her feet. He had already changed and showered, so he just grabbed his bag before walking with Tally out to his rental car.

As soon as he turned on the car, the radio started blaring. John quickly jammed the volume button, but Tally was already laughing.

"That's my favorite station," she said, having recognized it as Jack FM.

John smiled, "mine too, the second I get into a new town I search the airwaves for it."

John held Tally's hand while he drove them to the hotel. He parked the car and they took the elevator up to the fifth floor. John paused with his key in the slot.

"I…you aren't having second thoughts, are you," he asked quietly.

Tally saw through to the self-doubting, vulnerable man hidden below the popular, hot guy exterior.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you, John Hennigan," she said emphasizing his last name, "the adorable guy who helped a lost fan and loves the same music as me. The guy was basically risked his job for a smile."

John curled an arm around her waist, using the other hand to unlock the door and open it. He tossed his bag on a chair and then turned to the gorgeous girl in his arms. He lowered his head slowly and she met him halfway. Her soft, luscious lips brushed against his. Tally's eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her body against John's as their kiss turned rough.

"I wanna see your eyes," Tally breathed against his lips.

She unwound her hands from his neck and hesitantly pulled off his trademark sunglasses. She stared deep into his eyes as he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He trailed kisses along Tally's body, removing her clothes as he went. Now she lay naked below him, John wasted no time whipping off his own clothes.

John rested on his side, pulling her into another gentle kiss. He tasted her sweet mouth, holding himself back, wanting to be gentle with her. But, Tally molded her body to his, demanding more.

"Please, John," she whispered, "don't hold back. I want to be with the real you. Just be yourself with me, please."

"I don't want to hurt you. You just look so small and innocent. I want to protect you."

"Protect me later, make love to me now."

With that Tally smashed her lips against John's. He responded, grabbing her and holding her to him. Tally felt his hard length against her thigh. Her head fell back and she moaned as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and then the other, biting it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. He used one hand to grope her breasts, while the other slid up and down the smooth flesh of her thigh, trailing closer to her wet core.

She shouted his name, needing more. He responded by shoving two fingers inside her so hard, that she actually slid up the bed. She gasped and he quickly looked up, apologizing.

"No," she reassured him, "it's good. So good."

John smiled at her arousal and proceeded to slide his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her sensitive nub. He continued to attack her breasts, suckling her nipples and nipping at her breasts, licking over the wound.

Her body twitched against his, and she wrapped her fingers in his hair, holding his mouth against her breast, as her orgasm washed over her body. Her vision blackened like when she stood up too fast. Tally moaned and withered on the bed, her body tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing. Her breathing finally slowed, the black spots disappeared and she looked down to see John, who still had his fingers inside her. She released his head and blushed.

"I've never had a…"

John smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm glad I gave you your first," he said, tenderly.

"I'm glad you gave me my first, too."

"Now, where were we," John growled playfully.

Tally giggled, as he rolled her on top of him. She sat up, her hair spilling around them. John grasped her waist, lifting her up, and then easing her down onto his cock. Tally moaned, her head lolling back and eyes closing in ecstasy, as he filled her. John's body dripped in sweat as he stopped himself from cumming just from the look on her face.

Tally's hands pressed against his chest, while she rode his hard dick. He held onto her hips, transfixed by the beautiful girl who was fucking him. Her hands slid up her own body. Tally slammed her body up and down, John raising his hips to meet her. He grabbed her boobs with his hands, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. He raised himself on his elbows, so that he could savor them with his mouth. With this added torture, Tally cried out with another orgasm.

She panted heavily, collapsing against him. John rolled them over, still inside her, and pinned her arms above her head. He looked down at her sated face, her eyes barely open.

"John," she whispered.

He leaned in, kissing her heavily as he started to pound into her. She was slick from her first two orgasms and John enjoyed the feel of her enveloping him. He set a rhythmic pace, but sped up as he finally let loose. Roaring while he spilled his seed inside her.

John rested his forehead against Tally's, before rolling off of her. He pulled her into his side, and she rested her head on his chest.

As they drifted off to sleep, Tally heard John whisper, "don't leave me."

---

**So, I spent a couple of days (like I started this last weekend) writing this which is why I haven't posted anything new in like a week. It actually turned out being pretty long, with a lot of plot build-up, which is funny cuz when I started writing I just wanted to release my pent-up emotions with a sex scene. Haha, anyway hope you enjoy and please review on what you thought. I'm thinking about developing either this couple or the one from **_**Costumes**_** into a full-blown story, after I finish **_**Light of the Moon**_** of course (which will actually be awhile cuz I have a lot more planned for that).**

**Please review or else I'm gonna start to think CenaCandiceFan4Life is the only one who actually reads my work, which I have no problem with cuz I love that girl, but still…review…seriously…review…**

**Ooooo, I have an idea! *evil laugh* The total number of people who review this story will equal the total number of orgasms in the next one-shot I write. Ooooo, that's evil…. So the more reviews the more sexy fun time (yes, that's what they called it in my health class, sexy fun time, seriously, no joke)**

**So…..REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
